Min Syster
by Gilboobs
Summary: Finland and Sweden are both absolutely exhausted from their son, Stockholm, causing problems with his constant belief that everything is his... but the parents then discover that it isn't that awful. Warnings: mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai, and fluff.


**Author Commentary: Somewhat based off of something a girlfriend of mine and I were doing with her three year old brother. Enjoy!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg; yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sweden jogged into his and Finland's room, holding two ice cream sandwiches in his hand.

"Took you long enough, Su-san!" Finland, who was heavily pregnant, snapped at his boyfriend.

As Sweden laid on their bed, he informed his "wife" of why he was tardy: "Th' s'ndw'ches w'r' at th' b'tt'm of th' fr''z'r."

Stockholm-Sweden and Finland's three year old son, who was hiding under Fin and Swede's bed-swiped Finland's sandwich. "Mine!"

Sweden and Finland both sighed. Stockholm had been acting up all day.

_Flashback_

**11 a.m.**

"St'ck'h'lm!" Sweden yelled, chasing his son down the hall by the bathroom.

Stockholm had nabbed Sweden's towel while the Nordic was showering with Finland. The nabbing of the towel forced Sweden to streak though the house.

The nude Swede, still chasing his son, yelled, "St'ckh'lm, g've m' my t'w'l!"

"No!" Stockholm yelled. "It _myyy _towel!"

**11:45** **a.m.**

"Stockholm!" Finland shrieked at the top of his lungs. "Give me back my spatula!"

"Noooo!" Stockholm yelled as he ran from the kitchen.

Finland was close to breaking down. "Sealand, go get the spatula from your brother before I frickin' explode!"

Sealand, who, do to his "mother's" current state, decided to not be lazy and leapt from his seat. "On it!"

After chasing his brother for a good ten minutes, Sealand was able to corner his brother. "Now, Stockholm, give me Momma's spatula 'fore he starts to cry."

"Noooooo!"

"Why?"

"'Cuz!" Stockholm screamed. "It _myyy _spatula!"

**2:00 p.m.**

The Nordics (plus Sealand) were about to leave for Wal-Mart (Fourth wall: classy!) when Finland noticed Stockholm sitting in the driver's seat.

"Stockholm, get outta Daddy's seat, _now_." Finland was wearing a plastic smile. His hormones were raging, his back was killing him, and his youngest son, who was normally well-behaved, was raising hell. Finland was about to lose every single bit of self-control he had.

"Noooo!"

"Why?" Finland groaned.

"'Cuz, it _myyy _car!"

Sweden and Finland both snapped back to reality.

"St'ckh'lm," Sweden began. "N't 'v'ryth'ng is yours."

"It still _myyy _sammich!"

Finland, feeling defeated, rested his head on Sweden's shoulder. "He's being such a terror," The small nation muttered.

Sweden put his arm around Finland's shoulders. "It w'll b' ok'y s''n."

"I want it to be okay _now_," Finland whispered. "I don't wanna snap on him or something."

Sweden brushed a tear from Finland's cheek. "Y'u w'll n't. Y'u 'r' t' g''d of a m'th'r."

Finland was about to burst into tears. Happy tears, though. Sweden _always_ knew exactly want to say.

Sweden peeled the plain white wrapping from his ice cream sandwich and popped a piece in Finland's mouth.

Finland blushed and giggled as if he were a school girl. "Kiitos."

"Du är så vacker." Sweden moved his hand from around Finland's shoulders to around Finland's stomach.

The baby then kicked.

"Mielestäni hän pitää isäänsä." Finland giggled and blushed harder.

"Kanske hon försöker bli av med mig," Sweden grumbled.

"Ei, ei." Finland buried his face in Sweden's neck. "She loves her daddy."

Sweden laughed and kissed the top of Finland's head.

Stockholm crawled across Sweden and Finland's bed so he could be right beside Finland (who was his favorite, though everyone refused to admit it).

"Sweden," Finland giggled. "She moved again."

"Wha…" Stockholm looked at his parents quizzically.

Finland grabbed one of Stockholm's chubby little hands and placed it on his stomach.

The baby moved.

Stockholm was slightly taken back. The expression on the three year old's face caused Sweden to laugh rather silently.

Finland smiled. "_That_ was your sister."

"My sister." Stockholm rested his head on Finland's stomach.

Finland looked at Sweden. "Well," The small nation began. "Maybe this 'my' thing isn't that bad."

_Translations:_

_Kittos - Thank you (Finnish)_

_Du är så vacker - You're so beautiful (Swedish)_

_Mielestäni hän pitää isäänsä - I think she likes her daddy (Finnish)_

_Kanske hon försöker bli av med mig - Maybe she's trying to get rid of me (Swedish)_

_Ei, ei - No, no (Finnish)_

_Min syster - My Sister (Swedish)_


End file.
